The Tale of Zaria
by Princess Noodle
Summary: The story and adventures of Zaria, a girl from the time X200 when magic was frowned upon and wizards were even tortured for possessing the ability. When she is unexpectedly transported into the year X777 she meets up with Natsu and everyone from Fairy Tail and slowly they make her feel like magic isn't such a bad thing. Hope you enjoy! PS. Pairing are a surprise (watch for a poll!)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay fellow FanFiction readers, this is a story I literally just thought of and began to write. If this seems like something you'd like me to continue then drop a review or a favourite/follow**

**It would seriously mean a lot, even if the review is just a 'hey you spelled supercalifragalisticexpialadoscious wrong'**

**Also I know that this chapter has absolutely no actual Fairy Tail characters in it, that will be next chapter, also yes the main character is an OC, Her name is Zaria and I'll let you read the rest about her, my other character is Sylo and I dont plan on making him a reoccurring character but you never know, other than that there shouldn't be too many other OCs.**

**Thank you and I definitely do not own Fairy Tail... or else obviously this would be the story line, not that I don't like the original story line its just... I'm gonna shut up now**

**Enjoy!**

A young girl curled into a ball on her feet as people of all ages threw sticks and stones at her. She pleaded for them to stop and screamed in pain as they started to kick her.

"It serves you right to use magic." A man said while landing a particularly rough kick to the side of the girl's stomach. She fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around her mid section.

"I'm sorry! I can't control it!" She yelled, "Please stop! It hurts!"

"This is your punishment for using that ungodly ability!" A women spat back at the girl.

She began to cry, she was a disgrace, but she couldn't stop herself, when the magic built up inside of her it was too much to handle. I would burst out of her and it wouldn't stop until she was exhausted enough to pass out.

The people around her hated magic. Everyone hated magic, it was something that not many people possessed and so they were different, therefore labeled as evil. Whenever people would find a wizard they would do terrible things to them, even to someone as young her herself, being only 8.

She stopped moving and yelling signalling to the villagers that she had passed out. They grumbled and spat at her before leaving to head to their respective homes knowing full well that it was about to rain. No one thought to at least move her from the middle of the street as they left. The rain poured down and her unconscious body shivered from the cold drops covering her frail body.

A figured moved from the shadows. He had on a thick cloak that trailed down to his feet and covered his face with its hood. He crouched down next to the little girl placing one hand on her back and another around her legs to scoop her up into his arms and out of the down pour.

He walked with her to the edge of town and into a very small house. Upon entering the house he lied her down on a empty table in the middle of his hut. He shrugged off his cloak to reveal his blonde hair and teal eyes, after, he began to emit a light blue light from his hands. He hovered them above her chest and slowly her breathing calmed from harsh breaths to soothed intakes. He smiled as he healed her from the inside out. His could feel everything he was relieving her of, including broken ribs and inflamed lungs. How this child was alive was beyond him. He moved onto her mid section and in his mind he could see himself fixing her muscles and internal organs.

After he was finished there her went to move to her legs but his face visibly paled when his magic informed him she wasn't a virgin. The low glow stopped as he felt himself become ill. Some sick bastard had raped her most likely, how else would a girl as young as herself come into this state. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it any longer and focused on healing her once more. He felt her own magic try to help the process along, she was so powerful and yet she couldn't protect herself. Or maybe it was that she didn't want to hurt people, even those who were hurting her. It must require a lot of control to contain her magic to protect those awful people. From what the man could feel the magic energy had a mind of its own. It seemed to even teach itself how to heal. He went on trying to guide the magic to work with him. It took him an hour or so before she was of perfect health.

He was absolutely exhausted and began to doze off in the chair he had sat himself in, after all, healing magic was one of the most difficult magics to learn and control. He had years of secret practice with it and was happy he could help at least one person in avoiding death.

The man was woken by a terrible scream, he quickly jumped up and look around only to see the young girl he had saved last night clutching a sheet around herself and looking horror stricken at him. His eyes softened and he kneeled to her height.

"Hey there, it's alright. I won't hurt you." He smiled and her defensive stance wavered ever so slightly, "My name is Sylo. What's yours?" He inquired while slowly sticking out his hand towards her.

She hesitantly took it, "I'm Zaria."

"That's a pretty name, Zaria. Do you remembered what happened to you before you woke up?"

She looked away from him and retracted her hand and he frowned slightly. "I-I don't know." He knew she was lying. Tears built up in her eyes and she moved her hands up to wipe them away, even though they continued to fall.

The girl had light brown hair, golden yellow eyes, and was very small, the information he had gathered from her the night before told him she was 8 but she seemed younger. He knew exactly why she was in such terrible condition, it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for a person of magic to be beat and tortured. He himself had endured torture for a few years and only managed to escape within the last year. He had his life all planned out, he was on his way to starting a family even. His wife was 7 months pregnant when they found them. He barely escaped with his life, but at the time of his capture his wife and child had not been so lucky.

"Zaria," she looked up at him at the sound of her name, he spoke softly and she definitely wasn't used to such a tone,"those people were doing something wrong. They are not in any way better than you."

She quickly wiped most of the tears away and looked at him fully, her expression serious and eyes full of anger, "But I use magic! I'm a wizard!" She said while bumping her fist onto the left side of her torso, "I'm a despicable human being who should die! I shouldn't of been born and no one will ever accept me!" She fell on her knees and cried from her own confession of what everyone has ever told her in her short life.

Sylo moved closer to her and wrapped a comforting arm around Zaria's shoulders as she shook from her tears. This is no life for a child, for anyone, he couldn't let it go on, not for her to receive the same fate as his own child. "It's not awful being a wizard." Zaria looked at him and he placed his forehead on hers ruffling her hair in a fatherly manner. "Zaria?" She nodded while still looking in his eyes, not daring to look away. "You'll do great things in your life. And you should never ever let anyone tell you that you are worthless because you are the best. Don't you forget it." He said and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a her first hug in years. He chanted a spell into her ear and soon she couldn't see anything, it was like the world had turned completely black and she screamed.

**Please remember to review/favourite/follow/like/retweet/reblog I don't really know, just do something that tells me that you'd like it if I were to continue the story**

**Thanks! PrincessNoodle out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I haven't gotten ANY feedback from anyone at all, I hope that having a second chapter might help that, maybe. Anyway, I've been on a role so I had it ready and everything. I'm so efficient, no not really.**

**Also if this interests you, my title kind of sucks, not gonna lie to you, so I want you guys to submit a title suggestion, if you want. It'd really be helping me out**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, I just think its amazing**

**Enjoy!**

Zaria continued to scream bloody murder as light appeared around herself, replacing the darkness, temporarily blinding her. She closed her eyes but it was even too bright behind her eye lids but soon it subsided and she adjusted enough to peek out to see what exactly had happened.

She expected to see Sylo and be back in his little hut but the first thing she noticed was she was outside. Secondly, she was sitting on the ground, alone, aside from a few people who had turned to look at her, most likely because of her screams if she had in fact screamed. The town looked different than when she had been there yesterday, the buildings for example were bigger than any others she had seen in her life. She was wearing a shirt that reached the middle of her thighs, probably Sylo's.

The next thing she knew a shadow was looming over her from behind. Instinctively she spun while still on the ground and looked up at the person with pure fear in her eyes. If she accidentally used magic, which would explain her confusion, then Zaria was sure she would be punished. She was greeted with the kind face of an elderly lady, holding a basket in her left hand and had the right extended towards Zaria. She hesitantly took it, still wary of the old woman, "Are you alright, miss?" She asked.

Zaria bit her lip, "Y-yes, I'm okay, thank you." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt before looking at the woman again ,"Excuse me, but could you please tell me where I am?"

The lady looked at her confused as well as a little concerned, "You're in Magnolia, home of the Fair Tail guild."

"Guild? Fairy Tail? What's that?" Zaria was beyond confused, she was definitely in a different world from before.

"A guild is a place where wizards from all over the world come and join forces. Fairy Tail happens to be one of the strongest guilds in the world, They are certainly a rowdy bunch though." She smiled to the young girl, "They actually just got a few members around your age," The woman looked her up and down, "Maybe a little older. Are you a wizard?"

Zaria froze, her heart pounded in her chest and she rapidly shook her head. If she was transported to a new place where no one knew her then she would keep them from knowing she had magic for as long as possible. Throwing out a hasty farewell she ran off down the street intent on getting away from all the people.

She ran and ran and ran until she was so tired she felt as if she was going to pass out, and even then she was still in town. Zaria leaned up against a tree and heard her stomach growl, it had been a very long time since she last ate. She was in a less populated area than before but there were still a few people in the park she resided in, it was peaceful and quiet and she began to nod off before loud voices filled her ears.

"I would've found it if it weren't for you!" One of them said.

A scoff resounded across the park, "Ya right, Flame Brain! You couldn't of found it if it were sitting right in front of you!"

Zaria noticed that the voices were quite childish and in curiosity she peeked around the tree behind her.

She saw a topless boy with dark blue hair yelling at a boy with pink hair wearing a red shirt and a while scarf around his neck, despite the heat. Both boys seemed to be around 10 years old. They were in a heated argument but they both went quite silent when a young white haired girl bounded up to them, she seemed to calm them down. Zaria then noticed with great nervousness that they were headed right where she was. She quickly hid back where she was sitting before and prayed that they didn't feel the need to talk to her.

Her heart pounded and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Zaria clutched her hands in front of her chest and realized the signs of herself losing control. her eyes went white and her back arched before she let out a mangled scream. Pockets of the universe broke through to Earth, the gravity around her seemed to get stronger and soon she was fighting to stay on her knees.

Gray, Natsu and Lisanna all stopped walking and Natsu walked in front of Lisanna to protect her then they saw what Zaria was doing. Nothing could protect them from that. They backed away in alarm before bee lining to the guild hall where they knew someone would know what to do.

Meanwhile Zaria was beginning to loose her strength, the pockets became smaller and gravity slowly returned to normal. The few people who were around in the park ran up to her. She saw them and feared for her life, suddenly she put up a barrier between her and them. They looked concerned for her but she looked around in wonder at her shield. The peaceful moment ended when her heart beat faster a second time and wind whipped around her, she was thrown around and hit the walls of her own barrier with great force. She couldn't control anything that was happening though, all she could do was scream and try to protect her head from hitting the walls.

The Fairy Tail members ran to the park where this was all happening, this group included Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Erza, Mira, Makarov, Gildarts, and Laxus. The children all watched in horror at what Zaria was doing to herself.

"There she is gramps! She's doing something different now!" Natsu yelled.

"Do you think its possession magic?" Gildarts asked Master Makarov.

He shook his head in return, "I don't think so, I think she has lost control. The good thing of this is, every barrier has a weak spot. Gildarts, you can find it can't you?" He inquired.

"Of course," He answered before simply walking up to the self made shield. Being closer to it now than before he heard her screaming to help her. He had new determination to break the magic and placed a hand on it. He focused his explosive crash magic to treat just the barrier and then released his power.

A crater formed in the ground and the barrier split in two then dissolved. The wind that had been trapped whipped past everyone and they put their forearms up to block themselves. Zaria lay in the center of the huge hole, breathing labored breathes. Gildarts picked her up and she didn't have the energy to fight back.

**Just a reminder to suggest a new title for this story! Winner will receive a one shot of whatever Fairy Tail pairing they want? I don't know, just help me out here**

**PS if you actually think that's a good prize then by all means hold me to it, sounds like fun**

**PrincessNoodle out!**


End file.
